Primer y último
by MiloLM
Summary: Ese había sido el primer, y a la vez, último abrazo que le había dado al chico.


**Título:** Primer y último.

 **Personajes:** Tony Stark/Iron-Man, Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

 **Partes:** 1/1

 **Línea de tiempo:** No-AU. Canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer Avengers/Avengers: Infinity War; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Stan Lee y también a Marvel de paso. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas y bastante dolorosas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Angustia, Familiar.

 **Total de palabras:** 1230

 **Notas:** Aquí una nueva en el fandom, dando su primer aporte, que es mierda pero espero que les guste un poquito. Sufrí mucho (¿).

La verdad, al tener la idea creí que sería los suficientemente fuerte para hacerla, así que para escribir esto me vi de nuevo la película, muchas veces, siempre la misma escena.

Lo que no imaginé es que lloraría con cada vez que la viera. Mis ojos se quedaron secos.

* * *

 **Summary:** Ese había sido el primer, y a la vez, último abrazo que le había dado al chico.

* * *

 _ **Primer y último**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Algo muy raro está pasando.

Tony mira a la alienígena de antenas al escucharla, con los ojos llenos de una desesperación involuntaria mezclada con miedo, está en toda su cara. No es que desearía estar así, es que esas palabras no le daban ninguna buena espina, en ningún sentido.

Y definitivamente tampoco es que fuera mentira, porque en un segundo, ella en un mísero instante ya se ha convertido en polvo y luego desvanecido en el aire, soltándose de los brazos de Quill, quien se queda aturdido por un segundo viendo las partículas volar de entre sus dedos.

Stark ahora ya está horrorizado, no puede ocultarlo. Y luego nota como Drax empieza a desvanecerse también ante los ojos de todos, pero unos segundos antes llama a su amigo en un murmullo asustado, impropio de él.

Peter Quill respira con demasiada dificultad apenas lo pierde de vista. Tony está estático ahora y miles de pensamientos le atormentan, entre ellos, de personas que siguen en la Tierra y que también deberían estar sufriendo lo mismo.

No puede tragárselo por un momento. Pero es fuerte y da un paso al frente, acercándose al hombre.

—Tranquilo, Quill.

Esas palabras son inútiles, lo sabe, pero es lo único que puede hacer por él. No hay tiempo para pensar en todas las veces que se han peleado y que mayormente pensaba que era culpa de él el resultado de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Mejor ignorarlo, mejor tratar de seguir ayudando.

—¿Qué… qué pasó? —las palabras de Quill están llenas de confusión, como si no entendiese lo que acababa de suceder. Pronto él también se desvanece en una brisa inexistente para los demás.

Stark gira lento al oír al mago.

—Tony —le llama, casi secamente, con pizcas de angustia pero a la vez calma. Tony busca respuestas en su cara, alguna idea que le diga que ya acabó el peligro, pero no encuentra lo que espera en la negación con la cabeza que le dedica Strange—, no había otra manera.

Y luego respira rápidamente como los demás, para irse también. Piensa que es un cobarde, y quiere gritarle, pero ya no hay oportunidad.

—¿Señor Stark?

Tony ni siquiera tiene tiempo de asimilar la maldita pérdida del Doctor, y enseguida ya se ha dado vuelta al oír el murmullo del chico. Y el temor se hace más fuerte en su pecho, la desesperación ahonda más, quiere ahogarlo en un mar calmo y él sólo puede pedir interiormente que no pase lo que va a pasar.

—No me… siento bien. —Declara con voz temblorosa, como s estuviese a punto de llorar como un niño. Se mira las manos y se tambalea, tiene miedo, más miedo que ninguno allí, piensa.

No lo culpa. La angustia los corroe con demasiada rapidez. Stark sólo deseaba que _él_ no saliera herido aunque en ese trabajo sería inevitable —es un sueño ridículo, pero nunca está de más tratar de tener esperanza—. Siente que ha sido ingenuo al desearlo.

—Estás bien. —Alega, sonando con una firmeza ilusoria demasiado quebradiza, tratando de calmar al niño, o quizás, sólo para calmarse él y no derrumbarse enfrente suyo. Peter no necesita sufrir más con verlo.

—No… sé qué está pasando —informa el joven, totalmente ido de sí, con las palabras atropelladas, dando pasos tambaleantes hacia adelante. Tony lo ve y por un instante imagina a un pequeño dando sus primeros pasos, lo que no ayuda con el dolor que le quema—. No sé, es que-

—Peter, tranquilo. —Trata de nuevo de calmarlos a ambos, pero se calla al tenerlo entre sus brazos, porque Peter ya no puede seguir en pie con su sufrimiento.

El chico se aferra a él. Stark pensaba que no podía sentir más horror en el momento, y se equivocó otra vez. Porque él le abraza con todo el ser tembloroso, con toda la fuerza que ya casi no le queda en tanto su cuerpo se desvanece con más lentitud que el de los demás.

( _Tony Stark sabe que Spider-Man está sufriendo más que cualquiera, y repudia un poco más a Thanos por ser tan cruel de hacer algo tan detestable y asqueroso como eso._ )

Empero nota, recién y por un instante realmente efímero, que es el primer abrazo de Peter que está correspondiendo. Piensa en que es el primer acto cariñoso que acepta y pide con todas sus fuerzas que no sea el último.

—No me quiero ir —murmura entonces contra su ropa, con la voz ya totalmente rota, sólo que sin lágrimas. Eso le quiebra y le abraza más fuerte, tratando vanamente de cumplir con lo que le pide el jovencito, de evitar que se vaya como los demás—, no me quiero ir, señor por favor. No me quiero ir, no me quiero ir, no me quiero ir.

Ahora sí, el niño está llorando y su peso es más fuerte. No tiene de otra que recostarle en el suelo, ni siquiera puede sostenerlo en los últimos momentos. Es un maldito inútil.

Lo acuesta, y él ya no muestra que está llorando. Solamente sufre con la boca cerrada. Tony siente que no ha visto a alguien más valiente en toda su vida, ni siquiera él llegaría a igualarse al chico.

Y entonces le mira.

—Lo siento… —susurra, como si le hubiese decepcionado ( _y oh, claro que no es así, niño, nunca más, nunca así_ ), como si fuera todo culpa suya, como si lo hubiese echado a perder él.

Siente que va a llorar, hasta que se pierde de entre sus manos convertido también en polvo. Pero no se va completo, porque se queda pegado a su sangre, porque sigue allí. No se va y él no va a limpiarse las manos, porque no es suciedad, porque es el niño que aún en sus últimos instantes trató de ayudarle, de evitar que se siéntese culpable aunque fuese tonto porque de verdad es el único que tiene la culpa.

Pero Peter siempre ha pensado que Iron-Man es el mejor héroe y que no merece sufrir más.

Cierra la palma, la aprieta en tanto se sienta, sin expresión alguna. La exasperación le embarga, no sabe qué hacer, se queda tieso y mira a la nada.

—Lo hizo. —Afirma Nebula, con aire frío. No le hace caso, no le escucha. Su mente está demasiado ocupada.

Y en serio desea que todo sea una pesadilla, y baja la cabeza, mordiéndose la lengua y los labios, ignorando el nudo de su garganta y los ojos que le arden con las lágrimas. Se cubre la boca con la mano ensangrentada, sabe que a Peter no le hubiese verlo llorar así que piensa en eso, trata de hacerlo posible.

Cierra los ojos, intenta calmarse.

El niño ya no está, pero no quiere seguir siendo un mal ejemplo. Además, debe pensar en una estrategia que le haga salir de allí, asesinar a Thanos y devolver a todos a su existencia. Y quizá, sólo quizá, darle otro abrazo a Peter.

* * *

 _fin._

* * *

 **N/A:** A ver, primero que nada, ¿fui la única que notó eso, lo del abrazo? Bueno, me imagino que no. Verán, de verdad es la única vez que lo abraza, y, CTM ¡¿POR QUÉ TUVO QUE HACERLO JUSTAMENTE EN ESE MOMENTO?! ES COMO SI AMARAN HACERNOS LLORAR AAAHHH

Pero en fin, fue un buen material para escribir.

¡Los quiero! :D

— _ **Melody.**_


End file.
